The present invention relates generally to a diagnostic apparatus for use in a secondary air supply mechanism which supplies secondary air to an exhaust gas passage of an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the present invention relates to a malfunction diagnosing apparatus for use in a secondary air supply mechanism of having a purification system including a three way catalyst and an oxygen sensor for purifying the exhaust gas.